


baby i'm dead inside

by AntiSocialBatman



Series: Twisted [4]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Weird, ice ice baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSocialBatman/pseuds/AntiSocialBatman





	baby i'm dead inside

his hands were as cold as ice

but harry didn't mind 

he would hold louis' hand anyways 

because that's what friends do. 

they help each other out

he held his hand in the dark of the theatre 

and soon in the light of the café

and their friends got used to it. 

but louis was in need of assistance that many found strange 

but harry was strange

so it presented no issue to him

and he held his hand

because no one else would even bother. 

upon new greetings, louis would

shy away

and just give a nod 

because his hands were always cold

cold as ice. 

and he felt

embarrassed. 

like they say, 

cold hands warm heart, babe

but I don't think that makes sense

and louis was right, it 

didn't make sense. 

yes

his heart was warm

and his smile was the sun

he cared

sometimes too much,

but he never understood why his

hands

were so cold. 

and yes, maybe it was the

bitter bite of the brutal winter

because then everyone's hands were cold,

right ?

to a degree, yes

but like the ice, the frigid temperatures 

of his two hands should have

melted

but harry held them anyways 

without gloves

because that's what boyfriends do. 

when spring sprang and the petunias blossomed 

harry picked his flowers for louis

and louis smiled 

because harry was kind and warm, and louis was too

but his feet got cold in summer. 

cold feet even warmer heart, babe

I don't think you're even trying

but he was

harry tried to comfort louis because there really was nothing 

wrong

with having cold things 

even the doctor said he was healthy 

and at twenty three, who wouldn't be. 

but despite harry's kind words

louis thought himself worthless 

I can't check if you have fever 

I can't keep your tea warm

I can't be normal and perfect 

for you. 

but harry thought louis was normal and perfect 

so he loved him 

and louis returned the love

by baking lasagna 

and always having a pot of coffee on

and on lazy days he'd make soup

because he figured 

he could keep harry warm this way. 

louis was

insecure. 

harry was

sad. 

but they weren't broken because they learned to make things work,

because that's what spouses do. 

but as time flew by

louis could no longer feel the slight warmth in his palms

when harry held his hand. 

he no longer felt the tingling heat in the arch of his foot

when harry wiggled louis' toes. 

and so his eyes looked weary and louis became 

disheartened. 

your heart is still warm, babe

it doesn't feel like it anymore

but his heart was warm

it was just heavy. 

and harry tried lifting it up

but one day

while harry tried heaving the load of louis' heart

onto his back,

his fingers became numb as they slipped out from under the load

and his arms gave way. 

harry could no longer lift louis up,

and louis could no longer feel,

and together they froze in that moment, 

because that's what soul mates do.


End file.
